


秘密恋爱

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 2019日巡FMもしもカード设定，稍微改动了一下学长×哥哥yjh妹妹视角
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	秘密恋爱

01

哥哥今天又是早早地就离开家了。

他最近变得非常奇怪，虽然爸妈一点都没有察觉，但我知道他一定有什么事情瞒着大家。

就冲他早上开始不睡懒觉这一点就足以证明。

吃完早饭去上学，和妈妈一起出了家门，在岔路口道别后，我又在便利店外碰到了隔壁班的美珠。我和美珠从小一起长大，从幼稚园开始一路同窗，直到今年文理分科才分别进入不同的班级，可以说是知根知底的至亲。

“呀！尹荷娜！你猜我刚刚看到谁了？”

没想到她一大早一见我就开始嚷嚷，我揉了揉耳朵，懒洋洋地问道：“谁啊？”

“崔胜澈诶！是那个三年级的崔胜澈！”

“哦？”

我稍稍提起了一些兴趣，因为美珠天天在我面前提起这个名字——她正在正大光明地喜欢崔胜澈——可是学校里又有谁不知道这个运动系帅哥学长的名字呢。我只是有些奇怪他怎么会出现在我家附近，毕竟上次美珠拉着我试图跟踪崔胜澈，他骑车回家的方向跟我们完全相反。

“是呀！”美珠好像看出了我的疑惑：“我也觉得奇怪，可是他就在便利店那边——”她一边说着一边比划，“——竟然买了两个热狗面包，然后立刻跑着走了，我完全没有反应过来。”

听完她的描述，我忍不住笑出了声：“他竟然一顿早饭要吃两个面包吗？”

“什么呀！”美珠打了我肩膀一下，我佯装吃痛，她毫不客气地跟我说：“我决不允许你对胜澈学长发表恶意言论。”

恋爱中的美珠，真的让我感到头痛。

02

和说好的不一样，美珠竟然在周末骗我来了学校操场。

我并不想偷偷摸摸地躲在角落里看崔胜澈训练，更何况喜欢他的人又不是我，于是我打着呵欠走上了看台。美珠试图拉住我，但她没有成功，只能遮着脸跟我一起坐在看台边上躲躲闪闪地观看崔胜澈踢球。

我有些后悔没有带手机，因为美珠告诉我只是陪她出来半小时，我也没想太多，甚至穿着人字拖就出了门。今天天气不太好，预报有雨，我没由来地就想到哥哥最喜欢在这种天气睡觉，而他确实也在家里睡觉，我有点羡慕，所以干脆戳了戳美珠，问她我们什么时候可以回家。

几乎是在同一时间，天上飘起了雨。

哨响之后球队成员也开始集合，我赶紧拉着美珠跑下了看台，趁着雨下大之前离开了操场。幸好冲进长廊的时候几乎没有被淋湿，我们便躲在屋檐下等着这场雨停下来。

美珠不好意思地避开了我责怪的眼神，安慰我说本来夏天的暴雨就来得快也去得快。

我还没来得及回话，就听见背后有人笑了。

我们俩转过头去，发现笑声的主人是崔胜澈。

他扬起嘴角——这是我第一次这么近距离看到他，老天，他的眼睛可真大——笑着说道：“我这里多了一把伞……”他抬了抬手，“但是我看你们也许不需要？反正来得快去得也快？”

美珠已经完全愣住了，这使得我不得不替她开口说话。

“不……学长……我们还是需要的，毕竟也不知道什么时候才会停。”

他点了点头，把伞递给了我，又叮嘱我们回家注意安全，最后撑着另一把明显小了一圈的伞走进了雨里。

美珠捂着嘴，又惊又喜，好像快要哭出来了。

但是身处眼下这个状况，就连我也不得不承认，崔胜澈是真的很帅。

03

和哥哥坐在一起吃早饭的场景，似乎有一阵子没在家里出现过了。

妈妈煎了小香肠，哥哥却说他不太想吃，理由竟然是他最近吃了很多热狗面包。

原来不在家里吃早饭都是在便利店买面包啊。我撇着嘴想。他竟然会为了热狗面包放弃享受妈妈做的豆芽汤，真是可惜。

我端着碗喝汤，然后假装不经意地从碗沿边上偷看哥哥。

没想到被抓个正着——

“看什么？”他笑眯眯地盯着我的眼睛：“难道我的脸上有脏东西吗？”

我赶紧摇了摇头，正准备开口，又被他一句话给噎住了。

“荷娜啊，最近是不是胖了？”

“……真讨厌。”

我只能放下手里的碗，气冲冲地拿起书包去玄关换鞋。

有时候真的很不想理他，一点都没有哥哥的样子。我一边暗暗地想，一边使劲戳着电梯按钮，但他还是在电梯上来之前就站在了我身后。

“哎咦，我跟你开玩笑的嘛。”他抓着我的书包带子，不让我往电梯里面走。

我只能喊着知道了知道了，他才松开了我，和我一起进了电梯。

“都说了我没有胖啦！”

我忍不住再三跟哥哥解释我的体重，而他却一直是那副挪揄的表情。

哇，真的是很让人火大啊，尹净汉这个家伙。我明明知道他就是这样的性格，还是忍不住生气，都不知道是在气他还是气自己。

“那我就是这样嘛！哪会像哥哥一样越来越好看啊！”

我气急败坏地喊道，却在话脱口而出的一瞬间意识到了什么。

“等一下，所以你最近早上都走得那么早是为什么？”

哥哥好像没想到话题会转换得这么快，迟疑了一下才说：“早上有训练呀。”

这个骗子！他明明从升入高三的时候就不去足球队了，再说了他本来就只是一个挂名成员，我从来没有见他去过晨训。

“那今天为什么不去了？”

“当然是因为今天没有训练了，你怎么变笨了啊，尹荷娜。”

该死，我就知道什么都问不出来，还被他反将了一军。可是我刚才真的突然莫名其妙地想到了从美珠那里听来的一句话——

恋爱会让人变得漂亮起来。

04

“美珠呀，喜欢一个人是什么感觉呢？”

我在吃午饭的时候悄悄问美珠，她先是一愣，然后思考了一会儿。

“……可能是自己的所有视线都会落在那一个人身上，会觉得那个人哪里都帅气哪里都可爱……如果真的很喜欢的话，也是可以为了对方改变自己的吧。”

“唔……原来喜欢是这么神奇的事吗……”

“你有喜欢的人了？”

“没有啦……就是想知道如果谈恋爱会有什么样的表现而已……”我推开美珠凑过来八卦的脑袋：“倒是你，明明你那么喜欢崔胜澈，怎么一点改变自己的想法都没有啊。”

美珠耸了耸肩：“其实我也没有那么喜欢胜澈学长……他还是比不过炒年糕的。”

美珠完全不在意我嫌弃的表情，端着一碗炒年糕吃得非常开心。

好吧，所以她并没有因为崔胜澈而改变自己。

那么又是谁让哥哥放弃了早上睡懒觉的习惯呢。

关于哥哥假想的恋爱对象，我实在是无从着手。

尽管我的直觉告诉我哥哥很有可能在谈恋爱，但我从来没有想过这种事情会真的发生。

哥哥有点怕生，虽然看起来温和又好说话，可是称得上交心的朋友竟然也没有几个。

更别说是女孩子了。

实际上哥哥如果交了女朋友的话，虽然不会像崔胜澈那样引起轩然大波，但至少也会在一定范围内出乱子。

毕竟我是听到过我们年级的女生有偷偷在背后叫他“夹克欧巴”来着。

所以至少，如果哥哥真的谈恋爱的话，肯定会有小道消息传进我的耳朵，怎么也不会像现在一样只有我自己在胡乱猜测。

我托着下巴沉思，然后下一秒就被数学老师丢来的粉笔砸到了头。

05

我发现最近见到崔胜澈的次数有点太多了。

今天早上哥哥出门时忘了带一份资料，让我来学校的时候给他捎上。结果我刚一拐上楼梯，就在哥哥教室的门口跟崔胜澈迎面撞上了，在慌乱中他还笑着跟我打了个招呼。

他竟然还记得我？

可是我除了借伞那天，连一句话都没有跟他说过。更让我觉得奇怪的是，他的教室根本不在这层楼。

也不知道美珠有没有还掉雨伞，她肯定不会放过这种绝妙的搭讪机会的。

我盯着他的背影祈祷美珠能有一次好的进攻。

我拜托了坐在门边位置的学长帮忙叫哥哥出来，没想到他嘟囔了一句怎么今天这么多人找净汉。

什么？

——原来崔胜澈是来找哥哥的。

我也不知道我是怎么在这两点之间连上了线。

我甚至没有怀疑这个推论会有问题，只是单纯地觉得他们俩认识这件事非常不可思议。

我似乎太过惊讶了，以至于竟然真的开口问了哥哥他怎么和崔胜澈认识。

“就，同年级的同学啊，他又那么有名。”哥哥轻描淡写地说。

“早知道你认识他，美珠就不用那么大费周章啦！”

“嗯？”他歪着脑袋发出疑问的声音。

我想了想还是告诉了他，毕竟哥哥早晚都会知道：“美珠她呀，喜欢崔胜澈好长时间了！”我小声在哥哥耳边问他，“我们真的很想知道，他到底有没有偷偷交往的女朋友啊？”

哥哥故作玄虚地凑过来。

“有哦。”他看见我惊讶的表情，露出了一个狡黠的笑容：“我们胜澈呢，有一个正在偷偷交往的对象。”

我很久没见到哥哥笑得这么开心了。

06

一整个周末，我都在苦恼该怎么把崔胜澈有女朋友这件事告诉美珠，竟然想到头都痛了。

我随便套了件卫衣，准备下楼去便利店转一圈转换心情，换好鞋打开家门的一瞬间，竟然又看到了崔胜澈。

天啊，我捂住脸。就算我不喜欢他，可哪个女生愿意学校里的大帅哥看到自己蓬头垢面的样子呢。

就在我和崔胜澈大眼瞪小眼面面相觑的时候，哥哥慢悠悠地晃了过来。

“哦，来了啊。你们站在门口做什么？”

崔胜澈抱歉地看了我一眼，跨进玄关，换上哥哥从柜子里给他找出来的拖鞋。

“一直都没能真正认识一下，荷娜呀。”他甚至在犹豫要不要伸出手跟我握手。

哥哥就在边上摆出一副看好戏的神态。

看样子他早就知道我是尹净汉的妹妹了吗？

我现在嘴边呼之欲出的疑问可能比一百个还要多，但我还是选择了放弃，只能干巴巴地挤出一句：“哦，很高兴认识你，胜澈学长。”

哥哥竟然在旁边笑出了声音。崔胜澈不好意思地挠了挠头发，也无奈地笑了。

我在那一瞬间忘记了自己打算去便利店的事情，当机立断决定迅速跑回自己的房间。

妈妈晚上有邀请崔胜澈在我们家吃晚饭，但是被哥哥拒绝了，说他之后还有事情。崔胜澈也点头，说下次有机会再来吃饭。

我在旁边目睹这一切的时候觉得仿佛在看什么家庭日日剧。

所有事情都超出了我的想象。

我终于没忍住开口问了自从崔胜澈走之后就窝在沙发上看电视的哥哥。

“你不是说他就是同年级的同学吗？你们好像很熟的样子啊？”

哥哥的眼睛一下都没离开电视：“我们本来不就是同学吗？”

我严肃地指出：“可是也不是所有的同学都会来家里……”

“好吧好吧。”哥哥终于舍得看我一眼：“是要比普通同学熟那么一点。”

“那你们下午躲在房间里做什么了？我都听见你的笑声了。”

“大人的事情小孩子就不要管啦。”

他的视线落回屏幕，我就知道他又开始敷衍我了。

可是我明明只比他们小一岁而已。

07

周一早上在小区门口碰面的时候，我一脸凝重地通知了美珠她可能已经失恋的事实。

没想到美珠完全不在意。

“反正胜澈学长也不会跟我在一起，而且我也没有那么喜欢他啦。”

“那就好，我还担心你失恋走不出来。”我听了她的话反倒轻松了一点，想了想又说：“可是他好像真的有正在交往的人。”

美珠竟然对我的话不以为然：“你知道吗，据说胜澈学长跟问过他的人说，对方长得比他好看，脑袋比他聪明，就连他最擅长的运动都和他不相上下。可是哪里会有这样的女生啊？所以大家都不相信，你也不要在意了。”

我笑了笑，不可置否。

我知道不管崔胜澈说了真话还是假话，那个人的存在绝对是板上钉钉的事情。

因为哥哥是不是骗人，我还是可以分清的。

在这件事情上，他绝对没有对我说谎。

然后我们就在便利店门口碰到了崔胜澈。

和我哥哥。

我没想到我这么快就能解开谜题。

他们好像并没有看到我们——尽管我觉得就算看到了我们也不会有什么实质上的改变——崔胜澈笑着和哥哥说了什么，哥哥听完也笑了。

然后哥哥嫌弃地推开了崔胜澈递过来的牛奶，崔胜澈抓住哥哥的手，摇了摇，好像要塞进他自己的口袋里。

我赶紧回头去看美珠，幸好她被橱窗上张贴的新上市的零食广告吸引了注意力。

等我再转回去，哥哥已经把手抽了出来，瞪着崔胜澈好像在训他一样。

我看到这个场景竟然也不觉得奇怪，反倒觉得可爱。

虽然哥哥的另一只手里捏着一个三文鱼饭团，但是我突然就明白了之前美珠看到的热狗面包是怎么回事。

还有那些哥哥一早就离开的清晨。

关于足球队的晨训。

以及崔胜澈那个正在偷偷交往的对象。

那么坊间流传的崔胜澈说过的关于交往对象的内容倒是一点都没错呢。

我忍不住笑了起来。

08

秘密恋爱真是一件奇妙的事情。

fin

TMI：荷娜名字的来源大概是

한아→하나→音译荷娜

本质上还是hana（有人懂我在说什么吗……


End file.
